<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Корзинка фруктов by demiurzhe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559670">Корзинка фруктов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiurzhe/pseuds/demiurzhe'>demiurzhe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Log Horizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiurzhe/pseuds/demiurzhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мариэль насильно выгоняет Сироэ прогуляться - срочных дел нет, так что нечего ему опять сидеть над книгами! Пусть погуляет, расслабится, фруктиков покушает. Может, личную жизнь наконец наладит. Однако в старом мире Сироэ был инженером, а инженеры бывшими не бывают...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Корзинка фруктов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сколько можно тут сидеть? — возмущению Мариэль не было предела. — Ты хоть в курсе, какое сейчас время суток?<br/>
— Утро? — осторожно предположил Сироэ.<br/>
— Почти вечер! Давай, прогуляйся, разомнись, свежим воздухом подыши, — на каждом слове Мариэль подталкивала Сироэ к выходу.<br/>
— Хорошо, хорошо, схожу, — согласился Сироэ, растерявшись от настойчивости подруги.<br/>
— Вот и отлично! Я тебе фруктов принесла, может, пикник устроишь. С кем-нибудь! — с нажимом произнесла Мариэль, явно намекая, сунула ему в руки корзинку и захлопнула дверь.<br/>
Корзинка была чем-то новым. Для переноса вещей достаточно было традиционных сумок, но, похоже, многие, узнав о возможности создавать предметы обычным, ручным способом, решили отказаться от многих игровых условностей. Вещей, которых не было в игре, становилось всё больше и больше.<br/>
Из-за угла неслышно выскользнула Акацки.<br/>
— Господин, у вас снова важное дело? — спросила она после приветствия.<br/>
— Нет, — удивлённо ответил Сироэ и рассмеялся: — Пожалуй, Мариэль права — я действительно редко гуляю!<br/>
— Вы гуляете? — в свою очередь удивилась Акацки.<br/>
— Представь себе! Мариэль даже дала мне фруктов и порекомендовала устроить с кем-нибудь пикник. Может, посидим где-нибудь?<br/>
— Со мной? — Акацки, в отличие от рассеянного в вопросах общения Сироэ, намёк уловила сразу, смутилась, залилась краской, и, заикаясь, начала сбивчиво отказываться.<br/>
— Да брось! — отмахнулся Сироэ и дружеским жестом положил ей руку на плечо. Но тут же отдёрнул, удивленно ойкнув.<br/>
— Что случилось, господин? — забеспокоилась Акацки.<br/>
— Искра, — изумлённо ответил он. — Меня ударило статическим электричеством!<br/>
— Разве это странно? Меня иногда бьёт. Эта одежда из какого-то странного материала, — она неловко повела плечами, оглядывая свой костюм, после чего подняла взгляд на Сироэ. Тот смотрел на неё невидящим взглядом, полным творческого безумия.<br/>
— В этом мире есть электричество! — воскликнул он.<br/>
— Но, господин, неужели вы забыли про заклинания, создающие молнии…<br/>
— Это не то, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Сироэ. — Это магия, условность. А статика — физика, как в старом мире. Значит, можно создать не только паровой двигатель, но и электростанцию…<br/>
Сироэ на секунду задумался, посмотрел на корзинку с фруктами и спросил:<br/>
— Как думаешь, в этом мире есть железо и медь?</p><p>      — Конечно, — ответил Мичитака, когда Сироэ адресовал ему тот же вопрос. — Кузнецы работают и с железом, и с медью. Что тебе нужно?<br/>
— Нужны небольшие пластинки или болты. И проволока.<br/>
— Проволока? — изумился Мичитака. — Что ты опять задумал?<br/>
— Хочу узнать, можно ли в этом мире сделать батарейку, — пояснил Широэ.<br/>
— Хорошо, попробую что-нибудь сделать, — задумчиво согласился Мичитака. — А из чего ты собрался её делать?<br/>
— Из апельсинов, — сообщил Сироэ и поставил на стол корзинку.</p><p>      Идея Сироэ была проста — он решил воспроизвести опыт, который делал ещё в школе. Если апельсины этого мира были аналогичны апельсинам старого мира авантюристов, после втыкания в них меди или железа должны были начаться химические реакции, которые позволят получить небольшое напряжение. Вставлял гвозди и прикручивал к ним проволочки Мичитака — учитывая условности мира, Сироэ предположил, что в руках людей без подходящего подкласса батарейка могла не заработать.<br/>
— Хм, а как мы будем её проверять? В старом мире я подключал светодиод… — Сироэ задумался.<br/>
— Можно лизнуть, — предложил Мичитака.<br/>
Сироэ удивлённо повернулся к нему.<br/>
— Лизнуть, — повторил Мичитака. — Меня отец в детстве научил так батарейки проверять. Надо лизнуть оба контакта.<br/>
— Точно! — оживился Сироэ. — Если есть ток, то им дёрнет! — и схватил апельсин с проводами.<br/>
Из тёмного угла стремительно вылетела Акацки и со словами «Не позволю господину подвергать себя опасности!» лизнула провода, идущие от апельсина.<br/>
— Аыыыууу! — взвыла Акацки, роняя апельсин и хватаясь за рот.<br/>
— Ох! Больно? — Сироэ, не успевший отреагировать на стремительные действия девушки, схватил её за плечи. От заботливости Сироэ Акацки отчаянно смутилась, и попыталась ответить, что всё в порядке, но язык страшно болел, и у неё опять получился какой-то невразумительный стон.<br/>
Мичитака поднял апельсин и тоже лизнул контакты. Посмаковал ощущения, лизнул ещё раз.<br/>
— Да тут и вольта нет, — вынес он вердикт.<br/>
— Что ж ты сразу сам не попробовал? — возмутился Сироэ.<br/>
— А у меня был шанс? — парировал Мичитака. И успокаивающим тоном сказал Акацки: — Не волнуйся, скоро пройдёт. У тебя, наверное, очень чувствительный язык.<br/>
Акацки отчаянно смутилась и исчезла из комнаты со всей возможной для ниндзя скоростью.<br/>
— Итак, получается, электричество мы можем получить, — резюмировал Мичитака, сделав вид, что не заметил произошедшего. — Но зачем оно нам? Трамвай пустить по Акихабаре?<br/>
Сироэ живо представил себе трамвай, набитый эльфами и полу-котами, и улыбнулся.<br/>
— Не знаю. В любом случае, сейчас на это нет времени. Но можно будет кое-что попробовать… — и, взяв перо, Сироэ набросал несколько возникших идей.</p><p>      Когда Мариэль, следившая за Сироэ, увидела расстроенную Акацки, она решила, что должна снова вмешаться. Ворвавшись в комнату, она увидела Сироэ и Мичитаку, увлечённо обсуждавших какую-то грандиозную штуковину, нарисованную на большом листе.<br/>
— Сироэ! — строго воскликнула она. — Я же велела тебе расслабиться! Вот чем ты занимаешься, а?<br/>
— Я? — удивлённо переспросил Сироэ. — Отдыхаю. А что, не заметно?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>